For a given input value $r$, the function $h$ outputs a value $q$ to satisfy the following equation. $q-10=6(r+1)$ Write a formula for $h(r)$ in terms of $r$. $h(r)=$
Answer: $h(r)$ expresses $q$ as a function of $r$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $q$. $ \begin{aligned}q-10&=6(r+1)\\\\ q&=6(r+1)+10\\\\ q&=6r+16\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $q$ as a function of $r$ : $ h(r)=6r+16$